


Chocolate Liqueur

by Whirlball



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlball/pseuds/Whirlball
Summary: 指挥官莫里森压力过大半夜吸噶





	Chocolate Liqueur

莱耶斯是被吵醒的。他闭着眼睛，星星在他头顶闪烁，它们和云一起降下来，笼罩在他身上，贴的很近。莱耶斯叹了一口气，没有睁开眼睛。一只手隔着被单贴上他的腹部，然后平移到胸口。那只手平缓地移动，像是要确认躺在床上的人是不是真的在哪儿。  
“杰克，够了。”莱耶斯睁开眼睛，蓝色和金色组成的战地指挥官在他的卧室里发着幽光，“你连衣服都没脱。”莫里森翻上床，膝盖和手肘压住被单，把莱耶斯困在里面：“我不觉得这有什么问题。”  
“不行莫里森，”莱耶斯提高了音量，“这是我的房间，我的床。”  
莫里森没有回答，整个人磨磨蹭蹭地伏低，最后完全压在了莱耶斯身上。重得要死。莱耶斯想，不是说他撑不起莫里森的体重，而是叠在他身上的指挥官真的很沉——沉得像三个书架同时从二楼掉下来砸到他脸上。  
“我数到三。”  
上一次他扛起莫里森是很久以前的事情。  
“一”  
制服悉悉索索地滑来滑去。莱耶斯想，这样未免太便宜他。  
“二——操！”他的腰上被狠狠地掐了一把，上半身猛烈地弹动，如果不是莫里森他估计已经从床上跳起来了。这下他不光彻底清醒，还十分愤怒，没有在第一时间让莫里森为把自己吵醒付出代价是个错误，现在这条老狗开始蹬鼻子上脸了。

“你四十多岁了，老东西(old-thing)。”他这么做如果搁在二十年前，莱耶斯大概还是会觉得可爱的。  
“而你快五十了，老-老东西(Old-old thing)。”莫里森跪立起来，让出一块空间。莱耶斯坐起来打量着他，如果光线再模糊一点，他脸上的那些皱纹就可以忽略不计了。他老的真快。  
“那就不要表现得像只狗崽子（Puppy）。”  
“你不喜欢我了吗？”  
“嗯哼，如果你还和二十岁时那么好看，我会考虑考虑的。”  
“胡说，”莫里森发出模糊的笑声，“我越老越好看。” 他凑过去，在黑暗中亲吻面前的巧克力雕像。鼻腔里都是两人的气息，莱耶斯的气味变淡了，除此以外，他几乎没有任何改变。

起先是干燥的吻，磨磨蹭蹭，在对方嘴唇上说没有声音的话。直到气流从莫里森嘴边掠过，莱耶斯低笑，然后咬下去。  
“扯平了。”莱耶斯说。  
伤口很深，莫里森的下巴上立刻多了一道红渍，指挥官脸上的金色和蓝色却肉眼可见地鲜艳起来。他舔掉唇上的血迹，马上又有新的冒出来。“你应该咬得再重一点”他向面前的人凑过去，嘴角弯起露出牙齿。

“这样我就不得不答应你的要求了？”莱耶斯抬起一边膝盖挡住了他，男人抬起下巴，眼睛因此变成暧昧的圆弧：“提问时间：你想要什么？”  
“哦加比，你知道我想要什么。” 莫里森再次伏低，由下自上，蓝眼睛在黑暗中发光。  
莱耶斯挑起一边眉毛。  
“我想，”莫里森的喉结上下滚动了一下，眉毛舒张又收紧，“我得证明你还爱我。”  
今晚第一次，莫里森看见莱耶斯的嘴角弯起。他明白莱耶斯并不是满意于他的答案，只是喜欢看他为了找出一句漂亮话而搜肠刮肚的样子。他的审判者靠过来，双眼在黑暗中燃烧。莫里森的嘴唇又热又痛，他眯起眼睛，却只亲到空气。莱耶斯这么近地盯着他，他又开始后悔那些关于漂亮脸蛋的俏皮话了。  
“5秒钟把你的裙子脱了。”  
“不然呢？”  
莫里森嘴上半愈合的伤口被如愿以偿地咬开，痛感和着血味一起晕开。莫里森的护甲一块块掉在地上，而当他们的嘴里发出湿淋淋的水声时，指挥官漂亮的大衣降落伞般地落地。

杰克•莫里森有着完美的背肌，适合各种尖锐或者圆钝的指甲在上面留下抓痕。如果他去拍色情片，莱耶斯曾经这么想，那形状完美的后背和两只抓挠的手就足以满足大多数人的遐想。莱耶斯再度摸到那块皮肤——肩胛骨，脊椎的凹陷，腰窝——那些熟悉的纹理和走向还在那儿等着他，只是和记忆中的不再相同了。莱耶斯哼笑出声。

“这，和我想的，一点都不一样。”  
十分钟后莱耶斯骑在莫里森的阴茎上，后者的胸口激烈地起伏，呼吸声重得接近呻吟。“嗯……我可不这么认为。”莱耶斯的声音里带着醉意，“不要乱动，我还挺享受这个。”于是莫里森嘴边的话变成了一声艰难的吞咽，磨蹭床单微弱地抗议，在莱耶斯的手按上他的腹部的时候剧烈地吭气。

那双手在莫里森身上游走，皮肤的纹理，伤疤，肌肉骨骼，让他想到医务室，或者更久远的，手术台——“等等加比！” 他抓住莱耶斯的手腕，感受到身上的压力越来越大，这绝对不是什么爱抚，莱耶斯的力道简直要把他拆开。“不要玩了！”  
“你怕痒？”  
“不是！不要乱摸，我不能呼吸——”剩下的话被一次过分用力的挤压打断，莱耶斯感受身下的躯体绷紧，他不确定莫里森接下来要以哪种方式爆发，于是更深地把自己沉下去，夹着莫里森的老二缓慢又用力地收缩。这种感觉实在太好了，莫里森无论躺在哪张床上都是白茫茫的一片，他只要衣服一脱就是盘子里的主菜，而莱耶斯能让他的脑袋在枕头上磨蹭，眼睛闭着眉头紧皱，舌头和呻吟一起从嘴里出来，就像现在这样。

他的确不如当年可爱了，莱耶斯想，他以前怎么看都是水淋淋的，现在即使是相同的表情，也会让人想起疼痛，或者某些难以忍受的东西。莫里森嘴上的伤口已经不再流血，他不听话活该被咬。莱耶斯按下微弱的笑意，俯下身去填满那张嘴。一只手揪上他过短的头发，莫里森的另一只手一路摸了下去，顺着脊背的凹陷向下游走，留下放射状的红痕，滑到臀瓣的时候便如愿以偿捏进肉里。在这个吻结束后莱耶斯把自己撑起来，发现莫里森正看着他，眼睛里的波澜完全静止了。

这中间大概有一两秒的停顿。那时候莱耶斯的嘴还没有闭上，于是被顶出一声干脆响亮的喊叫。第一下抽走了他手指里的力气。莫里森攥住那双胡作非为的手腕，莱耶斯的脉搏在他手心里跳动。第二下。夹在莫里森腰上的肌肉松下来，马上又因为更加用力的顶弄再度绷紧，莱耶斯扬起头，胸口和脖颈的肌肉拉伸，形成完美的弧线。然后有了第三下第四下，莱耶斯的声音从单音节变成拖长的呻吟，声线和躯体一同起伏，腰身就着顶弄的力道扭动，不够热情，却足够配合。

这太有趣了。莱耶斯被顶得上下颠簸，呻吟又颤抖，带着一身水光在空气中晃动，却保持着完美的平衡。巧克力色的躯体向后伸展，又向前弯曲，莱耶斯半闭着眼，眼睑的缝隙里仿佛要透出水光来。莫里森换着角度施力，用上近身搏斗才会有的力道，他不急，比起把莱耶斯操到高潮他更享受这个过程。

指挥官抓着莱耶斯的手腕朝下拽，同时借力向上挺胯，折腾身上的肉体就像折腾一架健身器材。每次莱耶斯的重心被这么一次次往下拉，他从喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮，弥漫在空气里仿佛远处地壳长鸣。他渐入佳境了，粗浅的顶弄已经不能让他满足。莫里森也发现了这一点，因为莱耶斯通常不会发出这种粗鲁的声音，他的怒火总是悄无声息，唯一能听到的只有墙壁碎裂或者骨头折断的声音——除非，除非他醉了。

从ESP毕业起他们就很难喝醉，于是也更加珍惜每一个自我放纵的机会。莱耶斯在一记直接直击重点的深顶之后大叫出声，两人都被吓了一跳，动作就那么停了下来。莱耶斯深吸气，挣开了双手——饱满的胸肉在莫里森眼前膨胀成色情的弧度——然后伴随着叹息般的呻吟沉降，手指在莫里森身上一路爬行，从下腹部一直到胸口，最后陷进胸脯里，他露出牙齿：“是时候证明你比按摩棒管用了，指挥官。”

下一秒莫里森呼啦一声坐起来，掐住莱耶斯的腰拦住后撤的惯性。莱耶斯胸口一阵剧痛，他浑身的肌肉绷紧，体内火热的那根东西因此更滚烫地搏动，同时莫里森的舌头压上那圈牙印中间挺立的乳头，莱耶斯还未成形的怒火就软化成了泥浆。

莱耶斯的腰出奇地细，而莫里森的手又比常人更大，因此当他这么抓着莱耶斯的腰的时候，手指甚至可以同时碰到肋骨和脊椎。强化士兵的手指可以捏碎骨头，它们死死地卡在腰上带来隐约地钝痛，指尖还在往里陷，不知道是想把手里的东西挤压成一团还是扯开成碎末。莱耶斯的呼吸急促起来，手臂圈住胸前发白的脑袋往怀里按，也不管莫里森是否会因此窒息。他在这毫无意义的较劲中无声地笑起来。你这蠢货，莱耶斯用嘴型说。胸口传来莫里森闷闷地声音，他说：“加比。上帝啊，加比。”

隐约的震动吹响了最后的号角。莫里森把莱耶斯从自己的阴茎上拔起来，再整根顶进去——无论哪样都阻力重重。接合处半干的润滑液随着每一次的抽插搅出黏腻的水声，莱耶斯吸着他的性器却仿佛吸着他的脑袋，热，滚烫，窒息。于是莫里森专心顶弄着让莱耶斯扭得最吓人的那一点，而莱耶斯的反应出乎意料地热情，他先是呻吟，腰背在莫里森的手掌下抽动，过了一会儿开始扯他的头发，咬他的肩膀，抓他的后背。莫里森直到听见了一声哽咽才顿住，转过身来把莱耶斯放倒在床上——他其实最初就是这么打算的，但是莱耶斯先发制人地骑了上去，所以计划就有了那么一小会儿的延迟。

“还不赖。”莱耶斯倒在枕头上喘气，这中场休息本没有必要，但他们都不介意短暂地延长快感。莫里森就着交合的姿势凑上去啃咬对方的喉结，身下的身躯逐渐变得松软，莱耶斯在他头顶上发出断断续续的哼声。他闭着眼睛吮吸着颈部的皮肤，听着自己弄出的啧啧的水声，莱耶斯配合地抬起下巴让出更多空间，一只手插进他的头发里抚摸。然后他拽着莫里森让抬起头，他们的眼神对上：先前被压榨出的水光挂在莱耶斯的下睫毛上把它们粘成一缕一缕，半睁的眼睛里有东西在闪烁，然后他缓慢地、缓慢地分开嘴唇，舌头飞速地伸出来从唇边舔过。莱耶斯说：“来啊，给我看看你的本事。”

莱耶斯骑上去的气势像野兽，但现在这幅等着伺候的嘴脸又像等着贡品的怪物。 莫里森浑身发麻，他想笑，又觉得笑太浪费时间，那笑意咽下去滑到胃里变成遥远的闪回，他在半夜的守望先锋卧室里闻到了草丛和制服纤维的气味。莫里森撑在莱耶斯上方，向下望着莱耶斯的眼睛仿佛当年向上望着星空，年少无知的自己惹到了不该惹的人，却满心欢喜。


End file.
